merlifandomcom_ca-20200214-history
Fin'amor
Fin'amor és el segon episodi de la Primera Temporada de Merlí: Sapere Aude i el segon de la sèrie. El Pol i el seu pare van a viure a casa de la Glòria. També rep un regal posmortem del Merlí: una col·lecció de llibres. El Pol està content i anima a la Calduch, que està bastant deprimida. A la facultat, la Bolaño fot canya al Pol perquè sigui el millor. Sinopsi thumb|left|La Bolaño demana al Pol que es posi les piles La Bolaño enmig de la classe pregunta als alumnes si algú s'ha enamorat d'ella. Al no obtenir resposta, els hi pregunta que si canviarien d'opinió si els hi diu que li han tocat 15 milions a la loteria. I els hi acaba preguntat si existeix l'amor interessat, obrint un debat a la classe. Acabat el debat, torna els exercicis corregits als alumnes, però al Pol no li ha posat cap nota i el Biel ha tret un 2. El Biel li diu a la Minerva que porta un dia molt dolent, mentre el Rai riu del Pol per no tenir nota. Acte seguit el convida a dinar a casa seva. La Carmina enfadada, no vol agafar el telèfon perquè diu que no vol treballar, mentre que el seu nét intenta fer-la entrar en raó, però acaba marxant cansat de la seva actitud. La Minerva explica al seus companys que no aguanta al seu cap. Comenten les notes del treball de la Bolaño, quan la Oti deixa anar que al Pol no li ha ni posat nota. El Pol, acaba anant a parlar amb la Bolaño per saber què ha passat. La Bolaño li diu que estava molt mal redactat i amb faltes d'ortografia i li diu que ha de començar a llegir més. L'Àngel i la Sara veuen arribar al Bruno amb una rosa i els seus amics li demanen a l'instant que els hi ensenyi una foto, i l'aproven a l'instant. El Rai li diu al Biel que la Bolaño el vol veure, i un cop marxa en busca seva, el Rai confessa als demès que l'ha enganyat. Així que el Biel acaba sense motiu al despatx de la Bolaño fent el ridícul. El Pol dina amb el Rai a casa seva, quan li pregunta que ha passat amb el treball, però ho deixa córrer. El Pol comenta que la seva casa és enorme i el Rai continua fardant. Apareix la seva tia i quan marxa li explica que estan embolicats. El Bruno torna a casa, i descobreix que la Carmina està planejant vendre gran part de les seves pertinències, i els dos descobreixen enmig de la llibreria un paquet adreçat al Pol. Mentre el Rai està jugant amb el colador de la piscina, el Pol li acaba reconeixent el motiu de que no li hagin corregit el treball i de cop rep un missatge del Bruno dient-li que es passi per casa seva. Acte seguit, el Rai decideix ensenyar-li la col•lecció de cotxes del seu pare al Pol, que el deixen fascinat. Els professors estan de reunió amb el Vidal explicant els criteris d'avaluació de la carrera, però la Bolaño no està d'acord amb els seus criteris i així li fa saber. Al sortir de la reunió, la Sílvia li diu que ha de vigilar en com diu les coses, però la Bolaño no li fa cas. Llavors la Sílvia li diu que s'hauria de cuidar, que si no té la custodia de la seva filla és per alguna cosa, i la Bolaño li explica que és perquè el seu ex-marit no vol entrar en raó. El Pol acaba a casa de la Carmina i obre el seu paquet. A dins hi ha tots els llibres que mesos abans, el Merlí va tirar-li pel cap mentre reflexionaven pel seu Treball de Recerca. Arriba la Carmina, i li explica que està trista pel fet de fer-se gran, al que el Pol li diu que al contrari, està més a prop de la vida que de la mort per tot el que has viscut. thumb|El Biel visita a la Minerva El pare del Biel troba al seu fill al pati explicant-li que ja ha sortit de la feina. Li pregunta si ja té la nota del treball, al que el Biel l'enganya i li diu que encara no. També li pregunta si té alguna amiga, però li diu que no es pot enamorar en 15 dies. Acte seguit es dirigeix a casa de la Minerva, però al cridar el seu nom en el temple, la Leslie contesta en el seu lloc. El convida a pujar al pis, que està sotmès al caos per les discussions de la Leslie i l'Etienne i li diuen que la Minerva no hi és. La Leslie està enfadada perquè no te liquadora per culpa de l'Etienne i no pot preparar gazpacho per la Minerva, al que el Biel els hi diu que sap fer una truita de patates. Mentrestant la Minerva està a la feina i li torna a dir al seu cap que li deu diners, però ell li diu que ara no la pot pagar. Llavors es troba al Rai assegut i li explica com odia al seu cap i que vol que li donin la beca de la biblioteca per no haver de treballar al bar. el Rai, impulsiu, li diu que no s'esperi a aconseguir la beca, i que deixi la feina. La Bolaño i la seva filla estan al supermercat comprant, i la Bolaño aprofita un moment en que la Laura està distreta per comprar una ampolla d'alcohol d'amagat. Desprès es dirigeixen cap a casa i guarda l'alcohol d'amagat, però la seva filla sap exactament el que està fent i llavors quan la seva mare no la veu, la buida a la pica. L'Alfonso comenta el fet de que el Merlí li hagi fet aquest regal al Pol, i llavors el Pol li diu que li sembla bé que vulgui anar a viure amb la Glòria. La Minerva, desprès d'aguantar massa decideix explicar a tots els clients que li deu diners, i quan aquest li dóna, acaba marxant amb el Rai. La Leslie i l'Etienne s'han quedat fascinats per la truita del Biel, passada una estona, el Biel se sent incòmode i decideix marxar, dient que ja veurà a la Minerva a la Universitat. La Laura torna cap a casa seva i la Bolaño va a buscar l'ampolla d'alcohol, descobreix que la seva filla l'ha buidat, però per sort encara en té una d'amagada. La Bolaño truca a la seva filla i li diu que aquesta ampolla era per un sopar amb uns amics. La Minerva convida al Rai a casa seva on li explica que no té novia. Els dos s'acaben fent un petó i convida al Rai a tornar a casa, mentre prova la truita sense saber que l'ha fet el Biel. L'Alfonso i el Pol arriben a casa de la Glòria per sopar en família, i la Glòria li dóna les gràcies per estar d'acord en viure junts. Mentre li ensenyen el pis al Pol, acaben al balcó on el Pol es fixa en una senyora gran en el balcó de davant sola, tocant el piano. thumb|left|La Minerva deixa el bar Uns dies desprès, l'Alfonso està acabant de desempaquetar caixes, quan el Pol guarda els llibres del Merlí a la seva habitació i es dirigeix cap a classe. A l'entrada, la Bolaño el veu arribar i va corrents cap a classe i prepara el joc de les carpetes amb els demès alumnes abans de que el Pol arribi. Just desprès el Pol arriba sense saber el què li espera. Elenc Personatges Principals *Carlos Cuevas com Pol Rubio *María Pujalte com María Bolaño *David Solans com Bruno Bergeron *Pablo Capuz com Rai Casamiquela *Boris Ruiz com Alfonso Rubio *Azul Fernández com Minerva Picotti Amb la Col·laboració Especial de *Anna M. Barbany com Carmina Calduch Personatges Secundaris *Carles Bigorra com Jordi *Pere Brasó com Octavi *Pere Carreras com Esteve (*) *Leslie Grant com Amy O'Connor *Carlos Índriago com Ángel *Silvia Marsó com Esther *Eva Martin com Sílvia Montoliu *Joan Negrié com Xavier Vidal *Assun Planas com Glòria *Arnaud Prechac com Etienne *Gloria Ramos com Laura *Zoe Stein com Sara *Clàudia Vega com Oti *Pere Vallribera com Biel Roca (*) Apareix al capítol tot i no sortir als crèdits Continuïtat *L'Alfonso i el Pol van a viure a casa de la Glòria. *La Minerva deixa la feina a El Taller. Frases :Bolaño: Quién es más peligroso; Donald Trump o Walt Disney? ---- :Bolaño: Y vosotros sois la generación mejor preparada de la historia? ---- :Biel: Usted no puede poner trabajos para pensar :Bolaño: Y que luego digan que la mía no es una profesión de riesgo ---- :Carmina: Jo també he sigut jove, niñato. Tinc documents que ho acrediten! ---- :Bolaño: Este chico es muy simpático, ha sacado un dos en un examen, y me dice que no quiere pensar. ---- :Bolaño: Este chico tiene que escoger entre filosofía y pensar o restauración y servir. ---- :Rai: Hem d'estimar a la família només perquè compartim cognoms al DNI? ---- :Bolaño: Plan Bolonia? Plan Bolaño y a tomar por culo! ---- :Bruno: (Al Pol) Felicitats, el meu pare et fa regals des del més enllà. ---- :Bruno: Com a mínim podries abraçar-me, no xulito? :Pol: Fins quan serè el xulito? ---- :Carmina: Dos tios abraçats, o són gais, o són actors. ---- :Biel: Tu et creus que en només 15 dies em puc enamorar? Música Curiositats * El nom del capítol: Fin'amor és la traducció en occità d'amor cortès. Representa com els personatges es comencen a enamorar. * El Joan Carreras (Esteve), apareix al capítol tot i no sortir als crèdits. Categoria:Episodis Categoria:Episodis de la Primera Temporada de SA